


Right In Front Of You

by alltimelilly



Series: Make Me Feel Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bestfriend!Cindy Moon, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Stark!Reader, but whats new these days, for reader, gotta love them friendships, more about friendship than relationship but still, ooc tony probably, silk's traumatic story? we dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You and Cindy Moon have been best friends since middle school. Your dad is struggling to figure out the identity of Spider-Hero Silk. You and your boyfriend, Peter Parker, know that Cindy is in fact Silk but don't tell your dad. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Make Me Feel Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141382
Kudos: 3





	Right In Front Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I, posting two fics in one week? I guess I just have a lot of motivation now! That or I'm procrastinating school work. Actually it's both. This is also girl-next-door-writes 's Make Me Feel Bingo challenge for the square mistaken identity. This was an idea I scrapped a year or two ago and thought it was the perfect time to actually use it! Also, in this, it focuses more on the friendship of you three more so than the relationship between Peter sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> I highly recommend the Silk comics, Cindy Moon is awesome! Though this fic strays very far away from her comics, I love her character more than anything.

Hand in hand, smiling wide, and trying not to roll your eyes at everything Peter said was a far too common thing in your relationship. You two were on the way to Stark Tower to work on homework and hang out, like nerdy couples do. But when you walked into the main living part of the tower, both of you got quiet when you realized what your father was watching on TV.

"What'cha doing?" You strolled over and sat on the couch next to Tony, watching the news.

"Shh," He shushed. "I'm concentrating."

Peter sat next to you and furrowed his eyebrows, looking to the TV and back to Tony. "Concentrating on what?" Peter and you looked at the TV to see a few videos of a person in black, white, and red zooming by.

Tony sighed. "I'm trying to figure out who Silk is. It was really easy to figure out that you're Spider-Man," Tony gestured to Peter. "But now I'm stuck."

You giggled a little bit when you looked down at your phone with a text from Cindy Moon.

 **Cindy** : I'll be there in 10

"Yeah, it's hilarious how easily you figured out Peter, dad, but you can't figure out Silk at all. I guess she's just that much better," You joked.

Tony groaned and paused the playback. "Peter, you really haven't found out anything about this girl?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope. She doesn't talk to me much, and we kinda keep to our sides of the city," He said, like a liar. 

It had become a running joke between the three of you that you both know that Cindy is Silk, but for some reason, your dad can't figure it out. You think that because he knows Cindy and knew her before the spider bite, he doesn't realize the similarities and can't picture Cindy being Silk. He didn't know Peter before Spider-Man, so it was easier to put together, but with Cindy, he doesn't _want_ to see it. Peter agrees with that theory and just thinks Tony is forgetting about Cindy and making it way more complicated.

Cindy doesn't have an opinion; she just cares that he hasn't figured it out. She's heard the lectures Peter gets and doesn't want to deal with that. Mostly since your dad has known Cindy since you two were in middle school, he would be all the more protective, and she was worried he would try to stop her from being a hero.

"Maybe you should take a break," You said to your dad, and he paused the TV. "I don't really see why you want to know so bad; she's not doing anything wrong. If anything, it seems like she wants to help."

Tony looked at both you and Peter, who seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much. "I know she's not doing anything wrong. But it's driving me _crazy_ that I can't figure it out. I figured Peter out immediately! Why can't I find Silk? I'm supposed to be good at these things," He complained, and you had to hold back your laughter.

Luckily, when you opened your mouth to speak, you were cut off by FRIDAY announcing your guest was here. "Oh, hey, Cindy!" You called over to her, finding it just a _bit_ ironic how close the timing is.

She groaned loudly as she walked into the living room and threw her backpack against the wall, slamming down onto the chair next to the couch. "Hi guys," She said, taking a deep breath.

"Cindy, you ok?" Peter asked.

"Albert is going to drive me up a wall one day. Literally," She sighed.

Tony laughed. "He's a good kid, but I'm sure a younger brother is annoying. Maybe Peter will let you borrow his web-shooters so you can go up a wall," Tony suggested.

Cindy nodded, agreeing with the idea, then turning to look at the TV. "What are we watching?"

Tony didn't respond, just stared at the TV, which was paused overlooking New York. "Dad's watching the Silk story from when she stopped bank robbers the other day. He still can't figure out who she is," You told her.

Cindy sat up with a slight smirk as she also looked at the TV. Tony pressed a few buttons on the remote and adjusted it, so now the frame was focused on the hero. "Still stuck on that, Tony?" She asked. "I bet you're overthinking it, and you need to step away from it. It'll strike you when you least expect it," She advised him, then stood to stand in front of Tony. You and Peter kept looking between each other while she held her hand out for the remote, all while trying to be as subtle and calm as possible.

Handing her the remote, Tony nodded. "You're right, Cindy, maybe I just need to stop thinking about it for a few hours," He said, and she smiled wide and clicked off the TV.

"Great! I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," She said, put the remote down, then looked to you. "So, can we go upstairs and work on our homework? Mom said if I was coming over, I had to have it done before I get home."

"Sure," You coughed out as you tried to compose yourself, and stood up. You grabbed Peter's hand to drag him off the couch, too, as the three of you walked up the stairs. 

As you were just getting out of sight and you were about to tell Cindy off, Tony called around the corner. "I know Peter's staying for dinner. I assume you are, Cindy?" He asked.

"You know it!"

Cindy and Peter sat on your bed as you shut your door to make sure you're dad couldn't hear you. "You literally almost exposed yourself, Cin," You rolled your eyes.

Cindy shrugged. "If he didn't notice it just then, then he's never going to figure it out. I have nothing to worry about," She said as she unloaded her backpack to grab her work.

"I agree; he's blind to the fact that Cindy could even be Silk. I bet he considered you first, (Y/N)," Peter joked.

You walked over to sit with them. "I guess so, but maybe we should try to be a bit more inconspicuous."

"That's my middle name," Cindy winked. "But hey, this is good. At this rate, he'll never figure out who I am!"

"I'm just worried he'd get so mad that he can't figure it out that at some point Iron Man is going to confront you, then you have to tell him, then he gets mad," You replied.

Cindy laughed. "Your dad can't get mad at me. He's tried; he doesn't let it happen!"

You dropped the conversation and started to get work done. Peter promised he would help you with your homework while Cindy sat and battled her different classes, all of you complaining as time went on. Though you may be good in some subjects thanks to your dad, it didn't mean you enjoyed doing hours of homework on it. And while Peter liked his classes, he did not like how long some assignments took. Cindy took many different electives than you and Peter, and still complained about all the work.

A few hours later, you three finished all your homework that needed to be done. Of course, there were still things to do, but you had more time for those. At least you got all the important stuff taken care of, just in time for a battle of video games before dinner.

It wasn't too long before FRIDAY came into your room to tell you dinner was ready, and the three of you headed downstairs. Your dad made some quick pasta for you and your friends, as it was a pretty easy meal to make. Tony set out the plates as you grabbed silverware out for everyone before sitting down. You sat next to your dad, with Peter across from you and Cindy next to him. "You all get your homework done?" He asked.

"All that needed to be done," You told him. "You take a break from your investigation like Cindy suggested?"

Tony shrugged as he took a bite. "Kind of. I'm not watching videos, but I'm still thinking about it," He said. "It also helped that I had work in the lab I needed to get done. It's just driving me crazy at this point."

"You know, Mr. Stark," Peter pointed at your dad with his fork. "I feel like you've been thinking about this so much that Silk could be _right in front of you,_ and you wouldn't even notice," Peter said.

Tony turned his head from Peter to look at Cindy and sighed. "You might be right, Peter. Maybe I'll give it a rest, and she'll come to me!" He said.

You, Peter, and Cindy all burst out laughing at his response, since he said it looking directly at Cindy. "What is so funny?" He groaned.

"Oh, nothing, Tony," Cindy said, "Just the whole situation and how much it's getting to you. But I think you're right; one day she'll come to you," Cindy comforted him, then smirked. "Well, _maybe_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
